Addicted to You
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Orang yang sangat dicintainya namun telah meninggalkannya kini berada di depannya. Dan ia lupa bagaimana cara bernapas ketika sosok itu menyodorkan sesuatu. Sakura cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya meredam tangisan yang hampir keluar. Matanya memandang nanar dua undangan yang terjatuh ke lantai. [COMPLETE! AU, SasuSaku, Lemon, Lime, Cover isn't mine]
1. Chapter 1

**Dan memang pada kenyataannya—**

—**aku, takkan pernah bisa mengabaikanmu.**

**Menolak apapun yang kau mau.**

**Karena memang pada akhirnya—**

—**aku, akan menyerahkan apapun yang ku miliki—**

—**termasuk tubuhku..**

**..karena aku—memanglah milikmu..**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Addicted to You<strong>

**©Fujimoto Yumi, 2011**

**SasuSaku and other**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Drama, SMUT**

**Rating : M or MA?**

**Length : OneShoot**

**Summary :**

**Selamanya—hari-hariku hanya ada pada dirimu, Sasuke-kun..**

**Warning :**

**ADULT CONTENT, LEMON, LIME, PWP! RAPE! OOC! AU! Permulaan yang ngga seharusnya -_-**

**A/N :**

**Satu lagi fic nista dari saya -_- entah kenapa kok saya jadi mesum ya? *mukul pala sendiri* don't like don't read! NOT PLAGIAT! Just RnR ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fujimoto Yumi Present<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Addicted to You**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>"Mmhh~~ Sasu-ke-kuunnhhh~~ Aaahhh~~" seorang gadis berambut pink bagaikan kembang gulali kini tengah mendesah atas perlakuan sang kekasih dibelakangnya.<p>

Well—lihat? Seorang pemuda berambut raven dibelakangnya—dengan santai memainkan payudara sang kekasih didepannya yang kini sedang menyelesaikan naskah yang seharusnya sudah ia berikan kepada penerbit langganannya—yang memang itu adalah perusahaan kekasih dibelakangnya ini.

Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat selain mendesah saat kedua tangan sang kekasih asik bergerilya di kedua payudaranya? Harus marahkah? Tidak! Karena dia takkan pernah bisa marah pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang ia panggil Sasuke.

"Sah-sukeh-kunnhh~~ Oohh~~" desahnya lagi saat satu dari tangan pemuda itu turun kebawah dimana puncak kenikmatan seorang pria berada. "Sah-sukeehh~~ izin—kannhh~~ aahhh~~ akuuhh~~ menyelesaikannhhh naskah—oohh~~ kuuhh~~" pinta Sakura disela-sela desahannya. Namun sepertinya sang kekasih tak peduli.

Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, memainkan jari-jari tangannya dibagian kewanitaan sang kekasih. "Aaah~~ Ayolah Sasukehhh-kuunnnhhh~~~ aku emmhhh~~~ mohoonn~~~" pintanya lagi. Namun tetap ia di abaikan.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba menahan desahan agar sang kekasih berhenti dari pekerjaannya, tapi tetap, apa yang diperbuat oleh sang kekasih tak bisa membuatnya menutup mulut melainkan hanya mendesahlah yang bisa ia lakukan. Mengerang meminta berhenti tetapi tubuhnya berkata lain—seakan meminta lebih dari apa yang ia terima sekarang.

"Aaah~~ Oooh~~ Ti—tidaak~~ Sasukeh—kunnhhh~~~" erangnya tak jelas. Gadis itu hanya bisa membiarkan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya mendominasi dirinya walau hanya dengan kedua tangannya. Belum seluruhnya. Tubuhnya bergerak tak beraturan membuat pemuda itu membuka suara, "Diamlah Sakura."

Tapi tetap, tubuh sang gadis yang dipanggil Sakura semakin menggelinjang saat jari-jari panjang pemuda itu terus bermain di daerah kewanitaannya. Terus mendesah dan bergerak menyuarakan kenikmatan yang ia terima. Membuat sang kekasih gerah dan membalik serta mendorong tubuh telanjang sang gadis ke lantai, Lalu menindihnya.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa diam, he?" tanya Sasuke pada gadisnya. Sang gadis masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan, bibir bengkak, merah dan penuh air liur serta terbuka. Berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Jauh sebelum ini mereka hanya berciuman, namun sang kekasih berkehendak lain. "Jawab aku, Haruno Sakura, kenapa kau tak bisa diam, hem?"

Sakura menatap pemuda di atasnya, "Kan kau yang membuatku tak bisa diam," ujarnya beralibi, membuat sang pemuda menyunggingkan seringaian mesumnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang gadis, "Benarkah, hem? Bukankah kau yang memang selalu siap menerima seranganku?" katanya berbisik membuat Sakura melenguh saat tangan Sasuke kembali bermain di kewanitaannya.

"Ngh—"

"Seharusnya kau meresponku, Nona? Tapi kau malah tetap serius pada kertas-kertas itu!" ujar Sasuke seraya menjilati leher Sakura, menyesapnya meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang membuat Sakura mendesah, "Tapiihh~~ Aaaaah~~~~" ia ingin membantah namun yang keluar adalah desahan saat ia merasa telah berorgasme untuk yang kedua kali.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat kekasihnya klimaks lagi. Dengan cekatan ia beralih menurunkan wajahnya menuju kewanitaan kekasihnya dan menjilati cairan sang kekasih yang membuat Sakura memekik kencang. Kembali menyuarakan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan. Meremas-remas rambut raven pemuda yang menggencarkan lidahnya di liang kewanitaannya. Membuat ia semakin geli. "Sah-sukeehhh~~ AARRGGHHHHH!"

Sasuke tersenyum karena selalu bisa membuat Sakura berteriak karenanya—karena sentuhannya. Meminta lebih dan sebagainya. Membuat ia merasa bahwa hanya dialah yang pantas untuk gadis merah muda ini, untuk sang penulis skenario ataupun yang lainnya.

Sasuke bangkit dan membuka baju serta celananya. Sakura yang tahu hal itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "M-mau disini?" tanya Sakura sedikit gugup. Walau sudah berulang kali melakukannya dengan Sasuke, tetap saja ia merasa malu sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya. "Hn.. Kenapa? Keberatan?" jawab Sasuke cuek dan tetap membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya dan beralih ke gesper yang melilit di pinggangnya. "D-di kamar saja deh ya, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke memandang sang gadis heran, namun keheranannya terjawab karena Sakura bilang, "Disini nanti sakit! Kan kalau di kamar enak pakai kasur, kan?" katanya tanpa dosa. Membuat Sasuke tertawa dan mengacak rambut Sakura, "Itu sama saja. hanya beda tempat, kan? Disini juga bisa pakai kasur, tinggal ambil kasur lipat, kan?" kata Sasuke. Tapi Sakura menggeleng dan menarik Sasuke memasuki kamar apartement mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>'BRUK'<p>

Sasuke langsung mendorong gadisnya paksa membuat Sakura mendelik. "Biasa aja dong, Sasuke-kun!" katanya sambil cemberut. Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil melihat mangsanya kini tengah merajuk marah padanya. "Sudahlah, aku tahu kau imut. Tapi jangan terlalu menunjukkannya dong, kalau besok kau masih mau pergi ke kampus!" ujar Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak. Matanya membulat kaget, "Jangan bilang kalau kau—"

"Salahkan wajahmu yang membuatku ingin mengurungmu tiga hari disini, Sakura-chan~~~" ujar Sasuke menyeringai membuat Sakura bergidik dan berteriak, "S-sasuke-kun~~~ Kyaaaa!" dan teriakan itu hanyalah angin lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh Tuhan! Ti—aaah~~~ Sah-sukehhh~~ OH SHIT! AAHHHHHH!" desahan itu kini terdengar. Kembali memenuhi kamar yang memang sebelumnya selalu dipenuhi suara desahan. "Sasuke-kuuunnnn~~~ Oooohh~~~ Aaaahhh~~~ A-aku..Oh Kami-sama! Le—bih cepat Sahsukehh-kuunnhh~~~ AAHHHH!" desah serta erang Sakura. Sasuke hanya menurutinya.<p>

Sasuke memaju-mundurkan miliknya didalam Sakura. Berusaha menuntaskan nafsunya setiap kali ia melihat atau bersama sang kekasih. "AARRGGHHH! SHIT! Kau nikmat sekali, Sakura!" ujar Sasuke sambil terus menghantamkan miliknya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum manis hanya untuk pemuda didepannya. Pemuda yang sering menyetubuhinya. Pemuda yang sering bersamanya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama yang memang sering dengan menghabiskan waktu mereka didalam kamar ini. Menumpahkan hasrat masing-masing.

Pemuda yang sudah tiga tahun belakangan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Pemuda yang selalu menciumnya dan mendominasi dirinya. Seakan dirinya hanyalah untuk pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ngh—" desahan kembali terdengar dari bibir pinknya. Menyuarakan cintanya, menyuarakan kenikmatannya. Menatap sayang pemuda yang kini tengah menuntunnya menuju puncak tertinggi kenikmatan. Menuntunnya menuju surga dunia. "AARGGGHHHH! SHIT! Aku mau keluar, Sakuraaahh~~" ujar pemuda itu membuat Sakura mempersiapkan dirinya saat pemuda itu akan menghujani rahimnya dengan sperma miliknya.

Sakura tersenyum lagi dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, "Aku—aaah~~ siap menerimahh—nya, kapan—Ooohh~~ Aaahhh Sahsukehh~~ puunn~~~ Ngghh~~~" balasnya. Membuat pemuda di atasnya mempercepat gerakannya. Menyatukan tubuh mereka menjadi satu.

Dan gotcha! Sasuke langsung menyemburkan cairan miliknya tanpa ampun. Membuat Sakura lemas dengan mata terpejam. Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan. Nafas mereka tak beraturan. Sasuke menunduk dan mengecup kening Sakura. Mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Lalu melumat bibir Sakura yang memang sudah membengkak.

Menghapus peluh yang ada pada wajah gadis itu. Menciuminya penuh cinta. Menyesapnya kembali dan meninggalkan banyak bercak kemerahan di leher sang gadis. Mengatakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa gadis merah muda itu adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Tangannya membelai sayang rambut Sakura dan berbisik, "Sekarang tidurlah. Selesaikan naskahmu kapan saja kau mau, ne?" kata Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk. Menutup matanya melenyapkan kelelahan yang melandanya.

Sasuke bangkit dan memakai celana pendeknya. Menuju ruang tamu dan membereskan kertas-kertas yang tak beraturan di atas meja. Namun kegiatannya berhenti saat ia melihat kertas yang paling mencolok dari yang lainnya. Kertas berwarna biru dengan tulisan tangan Sakura.

Perlahan ia membacanya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dahulu saat aku mengenalnya, <strong>_

_**aku hanyalah sebatang pohon yang rapuh.**_

_**Akarku mati dan rantingku mudah patah.**_

_**Namun ia membuatku segar kembali, dengan mencintaiku.**_

_**Dahulu saat aku berjumpa dengannya, **_

_**aku hanyalah sekuntum bunga yang layu.**_

_**Matahari tak menoleh padaku, berpaling menatap yang lain, **_

_**tapi dia—menatapku penuh cahaya yang membawaku bersamanya.**_

_**Menjadikan diriku lebih dari sekuntum bunga yang layu.**_

_**Dahulu saat aku berusaha menepis perasaan cintaku, ia datang menghampiriku.**_

_**Mengatakan berulang kali bahwa ia menyukaiku dan aku?**_

_**Berusaha untuk tak menjerit saat dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya.**_

_**Menangis disana menumpahkan semua rasa senang dan bahagiaku.**_

_**Dirinya dan aku—saling menyukai, walau aku tak balas menyuarakannya.**_

_**Dahulu saat ia membawaku kehadapan kedua orang tuanya, **_

_**akankah dia tahu?**_

_**Aku begitu gugup dan tak bisa menstabilkan jantung dan darahku yang berdetak serta mengalir dengan cepat.**_

_**Membuat diriku seakan-akan sedang menghadapi persidangan dengan begitu banyak orang,**_

_**dan akulah tersangkanya.**_

_**Membuatku terdiam, **_

_**namun senyuman yang pertama kali muncul itu membuatku merasa lega.**_

_**Dan juga berpikir bahwa mereka—menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya.**_

_**Dahulu saat pertama kali ia menyentuhku, **_

_**aku merasakan debar takdir yang membara, **_

_**membawaku menuju ke sisi lain dunia bersamanya.**_

_**Ia membuatku mendesah untuk yang pertama kali, **_

_**membuatku menyuarakan apapun yang ia lakukan pada tubuhku.**_

_**Dan saat itulah kali pertama ia menanamkan sperma-nya di rahimku.**_

_**Dahulu saat pertama kali aku berpikir akankah aku hamil setelah kejadian itu,**_

_**tak ada jawaban yang datang padaku.**_

_**Tetapi dengan datarnya sahabatku menyarankan agar aku meminum pil pencegah kehamilan,**_

_** agar walau aku melakukannya ribuan kali, aku takkan hamil.**_

_**Dan—setiap setelah bersetubuh dengannya aku benar-benar melakukannya.**_

_**Dahulu saat aku berpikir, "Sudah siapkah aku mengandung anaknya?", **_

_**dan saat itu juga aku menjawab, "Ya. Aku siap.", tapi semua itu tak terjadi.**_

_**Aku terlalu takut sehingga sampai sekarang aku tetap meminumnya. **_

_**Berusaha menahan sperma-nya untuk dibuahi.**_

_**Kini, sebersit rasa bersalah menghinggapiku.**_

_**Aku miliknya, itulah pemikiranku. **_

_**Lalu kenapa aku harus takut jikalau aku akan hamil anaknya?**_

_**Dan saat itulah aku berpikir, jika malam ini ia kembali melakukannya, **_

_**maka aku tidak akan meminumnya.**_

_**Akan ku biarkan sperma-nya dibuahi didalam ku.**_

_**Kini, saat aku benar-benar memantapkan hati untuk tetap menjadi miliknya, **_

_**siap mengandung anaknya dan semoga saja, Kami-sama merestuiku, **_

_**merestui hubungan kami yang telah terlampau jauh.**_

_**Hubungan kami yang telah melebihi sepasang kekasih. **_

_**Hubungan kami yang selalu memperhatikan hasrat.**_

_**Namun walau begitu aku sangat yakin, **_

_**tidakkah manusia memang tempat salah dan lupa?**_

_**Ya, dan biarlah hanya kami yang tahu bagaimana akhirnya.**_

_**Yang ku butuhkan hanyalah restu dari-Mu, Kami-sama.**_

_**Aku tak pernah berharap ia akan menikahiku sekarang, **_

_**atau besok, atau lusa, atau minggu ini, bulan ini, **_

_**atau tahun ini atau sepuluh tahun lagi sekalipun aku tak peduli.**_

_**Asalkan ia tetap menjadi milikku. **_

_**Satu-satunya orang yang menanamkan sperma-nya dirahimku.**_

_**Hanya dia dan dia. Selamanya aku hanya ingin dia.**_

_**Aku—sangat—amat sangat mencintainya. Melebihi apapun yang ada pada diriku.**_

_**Melebihi apapun yang aku miliki didunia ini. Aku hanya butuh dia. **_

_**Maka biarkanlah kami tetap bersama. Selamanya, Kami-sama.**_

_**Hanya untuk sekarang aku memohon, **_

_**menulis ini untuk-Mu agar Kau mengabulkannya.**_

_**Setidaknya liriklah sedikit kertas kusam ini dan restuilah kami.**_

_**Hanya restu, restu dari-Mu dan semua.**_

_**Ya, aku sangat mencintainya.**_

_**Aku, Sakura Haruno, amat sangat mencintai dia, Sasuke Uchiha, kekasihku :***_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Tanpa sadar Sasuke memegang dadanya, air matanya menetes mengingat masa lalu mereka. Sudah cukup lama namun ia tetap tak ada inisiatif untuk menikahi gadisnya.<p>

Membiarkan hubungan mereka terlihat begitu buruk dengan adanya seks setiap malam atau sesuai moodnya.

Mengabaikan hati gadis yang dicintainya. Kini ia sadar, dan merencanakan sesuatu.

Senyum kecil tertera dibibirnya. Menyiapkan kejutan yang indah untuk kekasihnya.

"Hn.. Tunggu saja, Sakura Haruno :D"

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ngh~~" gadis pink itu melenguh dan bangun dari tidurnya, lalu mencari seseorang yang selamam membuat ia kelelahan. Namun tak ia temukan.<p>

"Sasuke-kun? Kau dimana?" ujar Sakura setengah berteriak, berharap Sasuke menjawabnya. Tapi tidak. Tak ada jawaban sedikitpun dari sang pemilik nama. Ia keluar dan menuju dapur namun nihil, pemuda itu tak ada disana.

Pikiran Sakura kalut, biasanya sang pemuda akan ada dihadapan setiap kali mereka terbangun dari aktivitas mereka semalam. Tapi kini? Pemuda itu tak ada. Meninggalkannya sendiri. Tidak—tapi dengar selembar kertas kecil di pintu lemari es.

Sakura mengambilnya. Dan membacanya.

'_**Aku ke Korea untuk meeting. Jangan tunggu aku pulang. Sasuke.'**_

'DEG'

Yang menulis itu bukan Sasuke!, batinnya berteriak.

Sakura menangis membaca note itu, terlihat sekali bahwa kata-kata Sasuke begitu dingin.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah lima hari Sasuke tak menghubunginya. Dan setiap kali dihubungi tak pernah di angkat. Sakura menangis dalam diam. Bertanya dalam hati kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke mengabaikannya.<p>

Ia tak pernah meminta suasana seperti ini sebelumnya.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada sms yang masuk, dan ia tersenyum mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

'_**Tahukah kau disini aku telah menemukan penggantimu?'**_

'DEG'

Hatinya mencelos. Sasuke? Sudah menemukan pengganti dirinya?

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriaknya. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan bersimbah air mata. "Hiks..kau..jahat Sasuke.." lirihnya. Mengabaikan banyak air mata yang terjatuh dari matanya. Menangis bergumam tidak mungkin ribuan kali atau sebanyak yang dia mampu. Berharap Sasuke hanya salah kirim sms atau sebagainya.

"Aku..sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun..hiks..jangan..aku mohon jangan..tinggalkan aku..hiks," tangisnya pecah seketika. Memenuhi ruangan yang hanya di isi oleh dirinya.

"Hoek..hoek..Ughhh," berulang kali ia memijat pelipisnya. Memuntahkan apapun yang ada dalam perutnya. Sudah tiga hari ia begini. Mungkinkah ia hamil?

"Ughh..aku pusing sekali, tapi aku mau ramen miso~~" gumamnya. Mengabaikan seseorang yang kini tengah memperhatikannya.

'Ramen miso?' gumamnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang kini kembali kekamarnya dan Sasuke.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Eh? Siapa? Mungkinkah Sasuke-kun?, tanya Sakura dalam hati dan bergerak menuju pintu. Ia membukanya dengan semangat, tapi—"Maaf. Ini ramen miso-nya." Ucap orang itu dan pergi. Alis Sakura bertaut. Ia tak memesan ramen miso kan tadi? Ia hanya menggumam ingin memakannya.

"Eh tunggu~~" namun orang itu tetap berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang termangu. 'Huh~~ sudahlah,' batinnya dan membawa ramen itu masuk.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang nganterin ramen miso ya? Em~~ aneh! Tapi gapapa deh, aku kan lagi mau makan ini! Ne! Itadakimasu~~" gumam Sakura yang di akhiri ucapan semalat makan darinya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Waktu terus berjalan, Sasuke sama sekali belum menghubungi Sakura lagi. Sakura masih tetap suka menangis. Sahabat Sakura—Ino kini sering menemaninya. Bahkan sekarang mereka sedang check up ke dokter yang ternyata kini Sakura tengah hamil 5 minggu.<p>

Selesai mengantarkan Sakura, Ino pamit pulang dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sebelumnya ia mengirimkan sms entah pada siapa yang ternyata tidak di gubris oleh pemilik ponsel karena sekarang pemilik ponsel itu sedang mengawasi Sakura.

"Damn! Baru 3 minggu Sasuke~~ tahan! Masa kau mau memperkosanya sih? Ayolah tahan nafus-muu~~" gumam Sasuke saat melihat gadis itu sedang melahap lolipopnya sambil menonton tv. 'Aish, ngapain pake ngemut lolipop sih? Aku—jadi pengen tahu Sakura.' Gumam Sasuke sambil memegang bagian bawahnya yang sudah menegang.

"Okay Sasuke! Kau sudah tidak tahan!" ucap Sasuke dan masuk dengan menggunakan kupluk seperti perampok dan menerjang Sakura membuat Sakura terkejut dan mundur berusaha menghindar. "K-kau s-siapa?"

Namun Sasuke tak menjawab dan tetap menatap Sakura. Sakura yang benar-benar ketakutan karena ia bisa melihat bahwa tatapan pria itu benar-benar bernafsu untuk memangsanya. Ia takut, ia ingin berteriak. Tiba-tiba Sasuke –tapi Sakura tak mengetahuinya. Menarik Sakura paksa ke dalam kamar. Menghempaskannya lalu mulai membuka seluruh kain yang ia pakai.

Badan Sakura bergetar, "T-tidak. A-aku mohon j-jangan. Hiks..Sasuke-kun..hiks..tolong aku..hiks hiks.." hati Sasuke mencelos mendengar gadisnya ketakutan meminta tolong. Tapi kenapa nafsunya tidak mau berkompromi?

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang bergetar, "Ssstt—sayang~ aku takkan melukaimu kalau kau mau melayaniku, hem?" ujar Sasuke dengan mengubah suaranya. Tubuh Sakura semakin bergetar dan air matanya sudah tumpah. Sakura menggeleng, "T-tidak m-mau. A-aku tidak mengenalmu..hiks..dan aku tidak mungkin..hiks melayani orang lain kecuali..hiks..Sasuke-kun..hiks..Sasuke-kun tolong aku..hiks hiks.." jawab Sakura semakin terisak membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa Sakura memang benar-benar hanya mau ia yang menyentuhnya.

Tapi sekali lagi ku tegaskan! Nafsuku tak mau bekerja sama!, teriak batin Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa~ Sasuke takkan mengetahuinya, hem?" ujar Sasuke tetap berusaha membuka pakaian Sakura. Sakura menahannya, "A-aku mohon j-jangan lakukan! A-aku mohon tuan..hiks hiks.." kata Sakura berusaha mempertahankan bajunya yang berusaha dibuka.

'Oh ayolah Sakura~~ aku benar-benar ingin dirimu sekarang!' batin Sasuke lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil sapu tangannya dan menyumpal mulut Sakura (sumpeh lu sadis bener Sasuke -_-). Sakura semakin memberontak saat kain-kain yang melekat ditubuhmu mulai beterbangan kemana-mana sehingga kini ia hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya saja.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Berharap seseorang didepannya sadar dan tidak melakukan hal yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Shashuhehuunnn..hiks..hiks.." bahkan berbicara saja tidak jelas. Ingin ia berteriak. Memanggil nama Sasuke yang sangat ia rindukan. "Mmpphh—hiks.." tangisnya pecah, ia berusaha berbicara saat pria di atasnya mulai menjelajahi lekuk tubuhnya. "Mmpphh—aahh~~ hiks.. Mmmphh—mmpphh~~" Sakura berusaha melawan, menggelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Ia telah di budaki nafsu.

Sasuke menyentuh Sakura seperti biasa ia memperlakukan Sakura. Tangannya meremas-remas payudara Sakura dan memilin nipple-nya membuat Sakura memekik tertahan lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Menghisapnya layaknya bayi. "Tenang sayaaang~~ aku akan memuaskanmu seperti layaknya kekasihmu, hem?" ujar Sasuke sedangkan dalam hati Sakura terus berkata ia tidak mau. Ia tidak ingin mengkhianati Sasuke.

Ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"AAMMMMPPPPPHHHHHHH—" teriakkan lirih itu memenuhi kamar disuatu apartement saat sang pelaku dengan lancar memasukkan miliknya kedalam diri sang gadis. Membuat gadis dibawahnya menangis histeris. Dalam hati pemuda yang bernama Sasuke yang kini tengah menyamar menjadi penjahat itu bersyukur karena hasratnya tertuntaskan, namun tidak dengan Sakura yang semakin menangis.<p>

Tangannya memerah Menggenggam erat tali yang menjadi alat agar tangannya diam.

Dengan semangat Sasuke memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Menghantamkan miliknya berkali-kali kedalam Sakura membuat Sakura mendesah dan mengerang tertahan. Ia tak ingin seperti ini. tapi apa daya saat ia ingin membuka topeng itu, tangannya malah terikat ke atas ranjang. Membuat ia menjadi mangsa Sasuke.

"Aaaarrgghhh~~ kau nikmat sekali! Sshh—" ujar Sasuke saat merasakan kehangatan cairan yang Sakura yang mengalir. Lalu tak lama ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat Sakura melotot dan tambah menangis.

Dan lagi—cairan itu mengalir lancar menuju rahim Sakura. Sasuke melepas miliknya dan menatap gadis dibawahnya yang penuh dengan peluh. Matanya tertutup namun bibirnya terbuka dengan sapu tangan yang membungkamnya.

Sasuke beranjak ke atas dan menaikkan sedikit topengnya lalu melumat payudara Sakura membuat Sakura tersentak. Kini Sakura tak bisa bergerak lagi. Tenaganya telah habis untuk memberontak.

Tak lama Sasuke meninggalkan payudara Sakura dan tangannya melepas sapu tangan yang bertengger di mulut Sakura kemudian menciumnya. Melumat habis bibir pink sang gadis dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat, membuat sang gadis mendesah dan mengerang tertahan. Lalu melepasnya, "Hem~~ aku janji tidak akan memberitahu Sasuke-mu, sayaaang~~ kau tahu? Aku sangat menikmati malam ini, cup~" kecupan terakhir dan Sasuke bangkit dari tubuh kekasihnya yang tak tahu bahwa dialah yang menjadi tersangkanya.

"Semoga kita bisa menghabiskan malam seperti ini berdua lagi, hime-chan~~" ujar Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis histeris setelah Sasuke melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya. Sakura menangis sambil mengusap perutnya. Ia takut jika kehidupan yang baru tercipta didalam perutnya kenapa-napa. "Hiks..kau baik-baik saja, kan, sayang? Apa kau terluka? Hiks hiks.."gumam Sakura sambil menangis. Menatap nanar perutnya dan sekeliling juga kasur yang berantakan.

"Hiks..maafkan aku Sasuke-kun..hiks," gumamnya dan jatuh pingsan.

"SAKURA!" teriakkan seseorang pagi itu menggelegar, melihat sang sahabat tertidur dalam keadaan menggenaskan—tanpa pakaian. Orang itu mendekati Sakura dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Sakura ini aku Ino. Kau kenapa Sakura? Sakura bangun, kau baik-baik saja kan? Sakura~~ Sakura!" namun tak sedikitpun gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan itu merespon.

Ino takut, ia menelpon seseorang, "Sasuke! Sakura..Sakura tidak bangun-bangun! Aku harus bagaimana?"

'BAWA KERUMAH SAKIT BODOH!'

"B-baiklah!" dan Ino pun menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Rumah sakit..rumah sakit.." gumamnya sambil menelpon rumah sakit lalu memakaikan baju pada Sakura.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ino saat melihat dokter keluar dari ruangan. "Ia terlalu kelelahan. Terlebih lagi ada sperma baru yang tiba-tiba masuk dan menuju rahimnya. Saya takut itu akan mempengaruhi, jadi saya sudah melakukan yang terbaik agar janinnya baik-baik saja." ujar sang dokter membuat Ino dan seseorang lagi melotot namun kembali memasang wajah biasa, "Terima kasih dokter." Katanya membungkuk.

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu,"pamit sang dokter meninggalkan Ino dan seseorang.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap garang pada orang itu, "KAU BERANI—"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang bahwa Sakura hamil, Ino?" tanya orang itu. Alis Ino bertaut, "Enak saja! Aku sudah memberitahumu lewat sms, tapi aku pikir kau tidak membacanya dan kau malah memperkosanya! Sasuke kau bejat!" kata Ino emosi. "A-aku tidak tahu Ino makanya aku—melakukannya!" bela Sasuke. Ino gemas mendengarnya, "Makanya kau itu kendalikan nafsumu bodoh! Arrgghhh! Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anakmu nanti, ckckck! Sudahlah, kau pergi sana sebelum Sakura tahu semuanya!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Ino yang berdiri didepan pintu Sakura. Sebelumnya ia menoleh, "Ino," panggilnya. Ino menatapnya, "Apa?" balasnya malas, Sasuke tersenyum, "Jaga dia dan anakku, ya? Tolong :)" ucap Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Ino yang terpaku.

'Heh? Dia bisa senyum?' batin Ino lalu masuk kedalam ruangan Sakura. Menatap sahabatnya yang tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Nb : Capeeekkk~~~ gimana-gimana? Seru ngga? O.o<p>

Tadinya mau bikin OneShoot, tapi kayaknya jadi TwoShoot atau ThreeShoot deh.

Ada yang tertarik?

Mau lanjut atau hapus itu terserah readers :D

Ohya sekedar informasi kalau saya author yang tadinya dengan penName **Umu Humairo Cho**,

tapi sekarang jadi **Fujimoto Yumi**, hehe :D

Minta komennya, boleh?

Saya tunggu pendapat kalian^^

Salam :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Dan nyatanya, kini kau bukan milikku.**

**Lalu kau kemana 'kan semua harapanku?**

**Harapan yang selalu ku simpan dan ku titipkan pada bintang di langit itu.**

**Dengan mudah kau menghancurkannya.**

**Dengan mudah kau meninggalkanku.**

**Lalu salahkah bayi yang kini tumbuh di dalam rahimku?**

**Menurutmu, haruskah ku hapus benih cinta kita?**

**Yang perlahan membuatku sesak dan tersiksa.**

**Mengapa? Harus secepat ini kau mengakhirinya?**

**Sudah bosankah kau padaku?**

**Lalu yang dengan mudahnya kau cari penggantiku?**

**Sasuke-kun, tahukah kau aku terluka di sini karenamu?**

**Menahan kesakitan yang perlahan mengakar di hatiku.**

**Karena mu—orang yang sangat ku cintai.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Addicted to You**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

**SasuSaku**_** and other**_

_**Belongs to **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Drama, SMUT**_

_**Rating : M or MA?**_

_**Length : **__**2 of ?**_

_**Summary :**_

**Selamanya—hari-hariku hanya ada pada dirimu, Sasuke-kun..**

_**Warning :**_

_**ADULT CONTENT, LEMON, LIME, PWP! OOC! AU**__**!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Heyo~ long time no see~ huehehe XD**_

**Maaf baru apdet lanjutannya :(**

**Baru ada waktu dan ide**_**. Gomen ne.**_

**Yasudahlah**_**, don't like don't read!**_

_**Not Plagiat! Just enjoyed it.**_

_**I'll wait your Review^^**_

_**Thank you~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Addicted to You**_

_**Part II**_

_Present by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter <strong>_**Sebelumnya**_**—**_

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau tak bilang bahwa Sakura hamil, Ino?" tanya orang itu.<p>

Alis Ino bertaut, "Enak saja! Aku sudah memberitahumu lewat sms, tapi aku pikir kau tidak membacanya dan kau malah memperkosanya! Sasuke kau bejat!" kata Ino emosi.

"A-aku tidak tahu Ino makanya aku—melakukannya!" bela Sasuke.

Ino gemas mendengarnya, "Makanya kau itu kendalikan nafsumu bodoh! Arrgghhh! Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anakmu nanti, ckckck! Sudahlah, kau pergi sana sebelum Sakura tahu semuanya!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Ino yang berdiri didepan pintu Sakura. Sebelumnya ia menoleh. "Ino," panggilnya.

Ino menatapnya, "Apa?" balasnya malas, Sasuke tersenyum, "Jaga dia dan anakku, ya? Tolong :)" ucap Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Ino yang terpaku.

'Heh? Dia bisa senyum?' batin Ino lalu masuk kedalam ruangan Sakura. Menatap sahabatnya yang tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa hari semenjak Sakura di rawat di rumah sakit. Dan beberapa hari itu—Ino lah yang menemaninya. Sesekali Sakura tersenyum—namun sesekali ia terlihat sedih. Entahlah, Ino bahkan juga bingung apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan oleh sahabatnya. Sampai akhirnya Ino tahu—bahwa Sakura ingin Sasuke ada di sampingnya. Mengelus perutnya yang di dalam sana ada sebuah kehidupan baru.<p>

Kehidupan yang di nantikan oleh pasangan suami-istri. Tapi dirinya? Memiliki ikatan pernikahan dengan Sasuke saja belum. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Saki…"

"Eum? Ino…aku mau teh ocha. Maukah kau membelikannya?" balas Sakura menjawab cepat panggilan Ino. Ino menatap Sakura dengan alis bertaut, kemudian mengangguk dan beranjak bangun meninggalkan gadis merah muda itu.

"Kau jangan ke mana-mana, okay? Tunggu aku kembali," pesan Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku mengerti Ino. _Arigatou, ne_?"

"Hm…jangan sungkan."

Dan gadis musim semi itu hanya bisa memberikan senyum termanis yang dia bisa.

Sekalipun hatinya menjerit kesakitan. Sekalipun batinnya menangis meraung-raung. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum di depan sahabatnya. Tidak mau membuat gadis cantik itu khawatir akan dirinya. Dan ketika Ino menghilang di balik pintu ruang rawatnya, air mata Sakura kembali mengalir. Mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya malam itu.

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia sesenggukan. Ia merasa tidak bisa menjaga diri selama Sasuke pergi. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati kekasih hatinya itu. Ia merasa bukan lagi seorang Sakura milik Sasuke. Ia merasa…ia tidak pantas lagi untuk lelaki tampan itu.

"Hiks…maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_…aku mohon maafkan aku…hiks…"

Yang tanpa ia sadari, Ino kini telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat gagang pintu, menatapnya sendu. Ia pun merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku Saki…maafkan aku karena ikut terlibat dalam hal ini…"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Berada satu minggu di rumah sakit membuat Sakura merindukan ranjang mereka. Ya mereka. Miliknya dan Sasuke. Mau tak mau, ia memaksa Ino dan Sai –kekasih Ino- untuk cepat mengantarkannya ke apartemen milik Sasuke. Walaupun Sakura selalu berpikir, apakah masih pantas ia tinggal di apartemen milik kekasihnya jika Sasuke saja sudah memiliki wanita lain di hidupnya?<p>

Rasanya begitu sakit jika mengingat itu. Ia ingin sekali pergi dari kenyataan yang kini menimpanya. Namun keadaannya kini tidak memungkinkan dia untuk lari. Lalu ke manakah tempat yang tepat untuknya berdiam diri?

Sakura menghapus kasar air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Tidak menyadari bahwa setiap gerak-geriknya tengah dipantau oleh seseorang di luar sana. Ia bahkan hanya melakukan apa yang hatinya kehendaki. Sesakit apapun itu, asal semua yang berada di sekitarnya bahagia, itu sudah cukup untuk Sakura.

"Saki?"

"Ah, ya? Ino ada apa?" seketika Sakura memasang senyum terbaiknya. Seraya tangannya terus mengelus jabang bayi di dalam perutnya.

"Kau istirahatlah. Aku dan Sai akan menjagamu di sini."

"Terima kasih, Ino. Tapi kau dan Sai bisa pu—"

"_I'll stay here_, Sakura!"

"Oke, oke. _Calm down, girl_. Aku…masuk ke kamar dulu kalau begitu."

"Biar ku antar."

"Tapi Ino…"

"_No_, Saki. Aku akan mengantarmu. Titik." Kekeh Ino yang hanya Sakura balas gelengan kepala.

"Oke oke, nona cerewet."

Dan kini Sakura benar-benar tersenyum. '_Kami-sama_. Terima kasih karena memberikanku sahabat yang begitu baik. _Arigatou_…'

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Mata Sakura terpejam erat. Buku-buku jarinya menggenggam seprai tempat tidur seakan tak mau lepas. Peluh membasahi dahinya, Sakura bergerak gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Ia memaksa untuk bangun, dan seketika semuanya mengabur. Pandangannya tak jelas. Air mata menggenang dengan seenaknya di pelupuk matanya.<p>

"Hiks…"

Sakura memeluk dirinya lagi. Kenapa ia harus mengalami mimpi seperti ini? Kenapa ia harus merasa terbuang seperti ini? Apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa Sasuke begitu jahat meninggalkannya sendirian di saat Sakura tengah mengandung anaknya. Apa salahnya?

"Hiks…Sasuke-_kun_…apa salahku…hiks…"

Sakura semakin menangis. Ia menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Menyembunyikan tangis memilukan yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti merasa iba. Sakura tidak ingin Ino mendengar tangisnya. Ia ingin sahabatnya tidak merasa khawatir. Karena itulah ia akan diam, diam jika di sana ada Ino. Diam ketika Ino berada di dekatnya. Karena ia takut, ia takut akan kembali mengecewakan Ino dengan keadaannya.

Ia hanya…tidak ingin lebih merepotkan Ino dengan perasaannya. Hanya itu.

"Saki…kau baik-baik saja?" suara Ino terdengar menyapa pendengarannya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia merasa tangisannya tidak keras sehingga bisa membangunkan Ino. Tetapi kenapa…?

"Sakura…?"

"Aku…baik-baik saja, Ino…" balas Sakura pelan. Berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya.

Ino di luar kamar Sakura mengernyit. Sebenarnya ia merasa khawatir pada Sakura setelah mendapat pesan dari Sasuke kalau Sakura sedang terlihat tidak baik, memeluk lututnya di atas tempat tidur.

Yeah, laki-laki itu tinggal di sebrang apartemen yang di tempati Sakura sehingga ia dengan mudah mengawasi kekasihnya itu.

"Saki, kau benar baik-baik saja, bukan?" Ino meyakinkan Sakura sekali lagi.

"Ya Ino…tidurlah. Ini sudah malam, bukan?"

"Hm…kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"_Iie_…aku akan segera tidur setelah ini."

"Baiklah. Panggil aku jika kau ingin sesuatu, _okay_?" ujar Ino lagi.

Di dalam kamarnya Sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian menjawab pelan. "Ya, Ino. _Arigatou_…"

Dan setetes air mata kembali mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tangannya mengusap lembut bayi di dalam perutnya.

'_Kami-sama_…kuatkan aku…ku mohon…'

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke berdiri di depan jendela yang menghadap ke arah jendela kamar apartemennya yang di tempati Sakura sekarang. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh ringkih yang bergetar itu dengan lengan hangatnya penuh cinta.<p>

Andai saja apa yang sudah dia rencanakan untuk menikahi Sakura tidak membuatnya berbuat begini. Seharusnya ia langsung menikahi gadis merah muda tercintanya itu tanpa menyakiti sang kekasih. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia menggeram. Rasa rindunya sudah di ubun-ubun. Tapi masih panjang waktu yang harus dia lewati untuk bersandiwara.

'_Kami-sama_…jika kau tidak menghendaki…aku rela…aku juga tidak sanggup…tapi…hah…kuatkan aku.'

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Matahari pagi bersinar terang, Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, lalu duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil mengelus perutnya. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, di sana sudah ada segelas susu. Sakura mengernyit, siapa yang membuatkannya?<p>

Namun mengabaikan itu, Sakura meraih gelas susu itu kemudian meminumnya sampai habis. Detik selanjutnya, Sakura memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah sekitar empatpuluh menit berada di dalamnya, Sakura keluar kamar dan melihat Ino tengah menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan dengan Sai yang sudah duduk tenang.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Saki. _Jaa_, kita sarapan dulu, _okay_?" ujar Ino menghampiri Sakura dan mendudukkan sahabatnya di salah satu kursi yang ada. Sakura hanya menuruti tanpa berniat melawan.

Hei…dia memiliki sahabat yang benar-benar baik, bukan?

"Ehem Sakura-_sama_. Tidak bisakah Anda tidak melamun di pagi hari?" Sakura tersentak ketika Ino menyebut namanya. Ia langsung menatap ke arah sahabat baiknya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Gomenna. Aku hanya merasa kau seperti seorang ibu, dan Sai adalah ayahnya. Lalu aku adalah anak kalian, hoho…" balas Sakura berhasil membuat Ino merona. Sai sendiri hanya tersenyum kemudian membiarkan Ino mengambilkan sarapannya.

"_Shut up_, Sakura. Cukup makan sarapanmu."

"_Yes, ma'am_. Sepertinya enak sekali sarapanku. _Yummy_~" Sakura berucap seraya mengangkat tangannya yang sudah memegang sendok. Kemudian ia mulai menyendokkan makanan buatan Ino. "Na-ah! Ini sangat enak, mama!"

Seruan Sakura berhasil membuat Ino memukul pelan kepala sahabatnya dan hanya dibalaskan ringisan oleh Sakura. "Sakit, ma~ papa~ _help me, please_?" rintih Sakura lalu mengadu pada Sai yang sudah terkekeh melihat kelakuan dua sahabat ini.

"Ck. Siapa yang mau punya anak sepertimu, he? Suka membuat cerita yang membuat pembacanya mengkhayal tidak jelas. Untung aku bukan seperti mereka yang terlalu larut sampai-sampai fanatik," balas Ino.

Sakura cemberut kemudian menyendokkan makanan lagi ke mulutnya. "_Yare_. Aku hanya menulis apa yang ada di dalam otakku kok. Kalau jelek ya, maaf saja, Nona Shimura!"

"Ghhh—siapa yang kau panggil Shimura, huh?" Ino menatap tajam sahabatnya, walau jelas itu hanya candaan.

"Kau, mama. Kan papaku seorang Sai Shimura. Benar, kan?"

"Ckckck. Berhenti bercanda, Calon Nyonya Uchiha."

'DEG'

Kegiatan Sakura berhenti. Tangannya tak bergerak lagi menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Ino yang melihat itu langsung menahan napas. Salah. Salah ia bilang begitu. Seharusnya ia tak mengungkit-ungkit tentang Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

Salah. Ini memang salahnya.

"S-sakura…"

"Aku bahkan belum menikah dengannya, Ino-_pig_." Balas Sakura tersenyum lemah lalu kembali makan. Ino yang melihat itu hanya menghela napas kemudian menyingkirkan rambut wanita berambut merah muda yang menutupi pandangannya itu.

"Dengar, Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi…percaya padaku bahwa Tuhan memiliki segala hal yang tak pernah terduga. Mengerti?" ujar Ino sambil mengusap rambut Sakura, seperti seorang ibu yang begitu menyayangi anaknya.

Kemudian, Sai pun menambahkan. "Kadang kala di setiap hubungan harus ada yang berkorban. Sesakit apapun itu, semua pasti ada hikmah yang indah. Kau harus mengingat bahwa kau punya kami—jadi jangan ragu untuk bercerita, _okay_?"

Sederhana. Namun berhasil membuat luka hatinya kembali menganga. Bukan…bukannya ia tidak percaya. Tetapi ia terlalu takut. Walau ia yakin kedua sahabatnya ini pasti juga pernah melakukan apa yang sering dilakukannya dengan Sasuke.

Tapi bagaimana jika Sakura bilang…mereka sudah terlalu jauh. Tentu saja dengan kenyataan bahwa Sakura hamil sekarang—namun…intensitas mereka melakukannya itu sangat parah. Wajar? Tidak. Mereka seperti seorang penggila seks, kalian tahu?

Apalagi beberapa hari lalu—jauh dari hari ini Sasuke menghilang dan mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu sudah memiliki pengganti dirinya. Pasti…Ino dan Sai akan menertawakannya. Benar kan?

"Sakura…?"

"Nah. Aku sudah selesai. Uhm…kira-kira apa yang bisa aku lakukan ya? Apa aku boleh pergi jalan-ja—"

"Tidak. Tetaplah di rumah sampai keadaanmu benar-benar fit, Saki."

"Inoooooo~ aku sudah baikan, kok. Jadi aku bisa—"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Aku akan tetap di sini, dan Sai akan berangkat kerja. Jadi—apapun yang kau inginkan cukup katakan padaku. _Okay_?"

"Ino…"

"_Jaa_…Ino-_chan_, Sakura. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti," Sai bangun dari duduk setelah memperhatikan sepasang sahabat itu. Ia menghampiri Ino dan mengecup bibirnya kemudian berlalu.

Namun sebelumnya, Sai berhenti di pintu dan menolah. "Hei, Sakura. Aku yakin semuanya akan indah seperti harapanmu. Walau sedikit bumbu sakit, sih. Jadi semangat, ya!"

Dan setelah itu, lelaki berkulit pucat itu meninggalkan Sakura yang berkedip tidak mengerti. Ino hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian membereskan piring yang tadi dipakai kekasihnya saat makan. Lalu wanita berkuncir _pony tail_ itu menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Hoi, sana nonton tivi atau baca novel kek. Atau tidur saja lagi."

Sakura hanya cemberut dan menepuk bokong Ino sebagai balasannya yang membuat sang sahabat memekik pelan. "Jangan mulai tidak normal, ya, Sakura!"

"Hahahaha! _I love you_, mama!" balas Sakura kemudian kembali ke kamarnya. Mendudukkan dirinya seraya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

'_Kami-sama_…aku tahu Kau sangat mencintaiku…jadi tolong…jangan siksa aku lebih jauh…'

Yang tanpa ia sadari, lelaki itu masih menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah. Kemudian ia menghela napas dan mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang di luar sana.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura memaksa Ino untuk berjalan-jalan. Mau tak mau Ino pun menuruti keinginan wanita hamil satu ini. Mungkin-mungkin sahabatnya sedang ngidam, kan?<p>

"Inooooo ayo kita ke toko buku! Aku mau beli komik saja, deh."

"Tidak lucu. Sudah duapuluh enam tahun masih baca komik."

"Biarkan saja. Toh yang penting menghibur. Eh tapi kita nonton dulu, yuk. Ajak Sai saja sana. Cepat!" kata Sakura kemudian memerintah Ino yang langsung wanita itu lakukan.

Selagi Ino menelpon kekasihnya, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya melihat-lihat. Sampai…matanya pun terpaku pada dua orang yang tengah mengobrol akrab. Seorang lelaki berambut raven dan…seorang wanita berambut merah…tidak mungkin itu…Sasuke, kan?

"Nah, Sakura. Aku sudah menelpon Sai jadi—" ucapan Ino terhenti ketika melihat Sakura diam seraya menatap sesuatu dengan seksama. Langsung saja ia mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya itu.

Dan amarahnya langsung sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Brengsek. Ayo pergi, Sakura. Tidak penting melihat dia."

Sakura tersadar saat tarikan di tangannya ia dapati. Ia agak melawan pada Ino. "T-tunggu, Ino biarkan aku berkenalan dengan—"

"Kita pergi, Sakura."

"I-ino…" Sakura berucap lirih seiring tatapan lelaki itu mengarah padanya. Awalnya terkejut namun kemudian mendingin…ingat, bukankah ia harus bersandiwara?

"Sakura…"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sakura…"<p>

"Ah, jadi itu Sakuramu, Sasuke?" wanita di depannya membuat Sasuke tersadar. Kemudian arah pandang lelaki itu kembali melihat sepupu sahabatnya ini.

"Aa…" balas Sasuke singkat membuat orang itu mengerti.

"Cantik juga," balas wanita itu lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum, seolah mengiyakan sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi. "Seperti yang kubilang, Karin. Sakuraku lah yang tercantik. Dan lagi—ia tengah mengandung darahku."

"Ya ya ya. Terserahmu lah."

Kemudian, Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah mana saja. Seolah mencari sosok yang begitu dirindukannya selama ini.

'_Missing you so badly, darl_…'

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura kembali duduk merenung di sofa apartemen yang ia tempati. Ino yang sedang membuatkan susu cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya karena khawatir pada sahabat pinknya. Ia merutuki Sasuke yang tidak mengabari tentang gadis itu. Hampir saja ia akan menghampiri lelaki itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat apa yang pernah ia bicarakan dengan kekasih sahabatnya ini.<p>

"Hei Saki…"

'DEG'

'S-sial…Sakura nangis lagi…ghhh…ku bunuh kau nanti, Uchiha!' batin Ino kemudian berlari kecil, menaruh gelas di atas meja dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Sstt…ssttt…tenang, Saki…Yang tadi itu pasti hanya rekan kerjanya. Ku mohon…jangan menangis lagi. Ku mohon…" lirih Ino seraya mendekap erat sahabatnya. Ia tidak tega melihat Sakura yang begitu rapuh. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti sahabat yang sangat jahat.

Ia ikut andil dalam hal ini. Berarti…ia juga menyakiti Sakura kan?

"Ino…hiks…a-aku…w-wanita tadi s-sangat hiks…cantik, ya?" tanya Sakura lirih sambil tersenyum kecil. Berhasil membuat hati Ino hancur berkeping-keping. Temannya ini…benar-benar berusaha tegar walau rasa sakit yang menimpanya begitu berat.

"Ssttt…tidak Saki. Kaulah yang lebih cantik menurutku. Tolong jangan menangis lagi. Bukankah kau selalu bilang kalau kau percaya pada Sasuke? Jadi…ku mohon. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Ku mohon…" pinta Ino seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan tangis itu di bahu sahabatnya.

Sakura balas memeluk Ino erat. Kemudian mendesah lirih, berucap pelan yang membuat Ino semakin sakit. "Aku selalu percaya. Tapi mana tahu…jika dia memang sudah bosan padaku. Aku…apa salahku, Ino? Apa aku sudah tidak menarik lagi?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. Ia semakin memeluk sahabatnya, ikut menangis. "Tidak Sakura. Kau masih sangat cantik. Kau masih sangat menarik. Kau memiliki segalanya yang orang lain tidak punya. Kau sempurna untuk Uchiha brengsek itu. Uchiha tidak tahu diri itu saja yang seenaknya. Kau tidak salah, Saki. Percaya padaku…"

Sakura semakin menangis lagi. Lamat-lamat ia akhirnya memilih diam dalam pelukan Ino. Namun pada akhirnya runtuh juga pertahanannya. "Dia pernah bilang kalau ia sudah menemukan penggantiku, Ino. Aku…aku harus bagaimana?"

'Tidak, Sakura. Dia bohong. Kau masih yang pertama!' ingin sekali Ino berteriak begitu. Namun ia tidak bisa, ia sudah terlanjur janji pada Sasuke.

"Ssttt…tidak, Saki. Dia pasti hanya mengerjaimu. Aku akan memotong 'miliknya' jika dia berani melakukannya kepadamu," balas Ino membuat Sakura sedikit tergelak.

Sontak, Ino langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap sahabatnya. "Sakura…?"

"Kkkk~ ingin memotong apanya? Memangnya bisa? Pffttt…"

Lega. Entah mengapa Ino lebih lega sekarang. Sakura tengah menahan tawa, walau air mata itu masih ada. Wanita berambut pirang itu menghapus air mata sahabatnya. "Tertawa sepuasmu. Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya kalau kau mau."

"Jangan! Kasihan nanti bayiku punya ayah cacat, hehe."

"Ck. Dasar. Terserahmu. Pokoknya…tolong jangan menangis lagi. Kasihan bayimu juga, huh?"

"Iya iya, mama. Maaf sudah membuat mama khawatir, ya?"

"Berisik. Aku tidak mau menjadi mamamu."

"Harus mau!"

"Enak saja. Mana mau!" balas Ino kesal. Namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena Sakura sudah bisa agak tenang sekarang.

"Mau atau aku menangis lagi?"

"APA? Ancamanmu jelek sekali, sih."

"Biarkan! Bagaimana?"

"Ghhhh—terserahmu lah."

"Yuhuuuu! Terima kasih, mama!" balas Sakura kemudian memeluk Ino lagi seraya tertawa, mengabaikan sebentar rasa sakitnya.

Yah, ia tahu dirinya aneh. Tapi…bagaimanapun, sudah cukup ia membuat Ino khawatir kan?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam setelah kejadian itu Sakura kini tengah membuka laptopnya, berniat melanjutkan cerita yang sempat tertunda karena saat itu—Sasuke menyerangnya.<p>

Matanya hampir memanas, namun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku harus kuat!" bisiknya mengabaikan Ino yang sudah mencibir dirinya di atas sofa. Sakura hanya membalas memeletkan lidah lalu kembali fokus ke arah laptopnya.

"_Pinky_ aneh."

"Diam, Ino. Kau membuat _mood_ku berantakan, tahu."

"Haha, bagus dong."

"Ghhh—ku bunuh kau kalau bayiku sudah lahir!"

"Kasihan dong bayimu kalau ibunya masuk penjara?"

"Bodo, ah!"

"Hahaha aku menang!" seru Ino senang kemudian kembali terfokus kepada acara televisi yang ia tonton tadi, dengan Sakura yang kembali fokus ke laptopnya.

Namun suara bel membuat keduanya menengok ke arah pintu bersamaan. Ino bangun berniat membukakan. Ia bergumam dan menyangka mungkin itu Sai. Tetapi ketika di buka…

"Oh, hai, Nona." Sapa orang itu kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam. Berhasil membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Ino, siapa yang dat—" dan ucapannya terhenti ketika wanita itu berdiri tegap di depannya. Dengan sebuah koper yang ia bawa.

Gadis berambut merah. Berkacamata. Gadis yang ia lihat bersama Sasuke tadi siang. Gadis—gadis yang mungkin sudah merebut hati Sasuke kini. Gadis itu—ada di hadapannya.

_Kami-sama_…tolong jangan permainkan aku.

"Oh, hei, Nona. Kenapa kau bengong, sih? Omong-omong, ini apartemen Sasuke-_kun_, kan?"

Tidak ada yang merespon. Sakura pun terdiam. Ino masih berusaha mencerna, kemudian ia menghilang sebentar untuk menelpon di brengsek Uchiha. Apalagi rencananya kali ini?

Dan jantungnya semakin bertalu ketika mendengar wanita yang baru datang itu berucap—

—"Huh, sudahlah. Lagipula mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di sini. Jadi…salam kenal, ya, Haruno-_san_."

'DEG'

Hancur sudah. Hatinya benar-benar hancur ketika mendengar wanita itu berkata akan tinggal di sini. Lalu ke manakah ia harus pergi? Ke manakah ia harus pulang?

Jadi…?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to; A n' A, keykyu, Arufi, Uchiha Shesura-chan, desypramitha2, SasuSaku 4ever, SasuSakuHina00, happy. , Jingga, Ran-Chan UchiHaruno Eternal Be, aku, Putri, Uchiha No Selvie, Sasusaku 4ever, rapexsasunaru, CHADIKI UCHIHA, ryuu, azu, Rosi lovewith indah, Inuzuka retno, Aoi Ciel, San Xerardo, , Anonymous, Fuyu no MiyuHana, noname, kkikki, Nana the GreenSparkle, Yui, Nuppy males log in, Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru, Mey terumi, FairytailGray, KuroDark, FujiwaraAIU, YumiHana, LovelySS, Hime-chan, Aori Rihito, Mey hanazaki, Uchiha's, Maykyuminnie, Uchiharuno phorepeerr, Pink Uchiha, Tabita Pinkybunny, 7ikan, Iya risaskey, nanana Nara, AsaManis TomatCeri, <strong>dan **Kamikaze Ayy a.k.a Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz. **yang sudah mereview di chapter 1. Makasih banyak:)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : Hallo~ longtime no see ya. <strong>_**Saya sangat minta maaf karena baru bisa lanjutin **_**fic**_** ini. Masih **_**tbc**_** lagi-_- baru bener-bener bisa dapetin feelnya lagi. Sebisa mungkin, seberusaha mungkin saya lanjutin. Huweeee maafkan saya, ya? Saya gatau **_**chapter**_** ini gimana. Mungkin cerita ini hanya sekitar 3 atau 4 **_**chapter**_**. Jadi…ada yang menanti ini dan masih mau membaca?**

**Boleh minta masukkannya?**

**Makasiiiiih^^**

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to;**

**Cherryma; Dezhthy UchihAruno; Uchiha Misaki; Baby Vie; Fira Uchiha; ichihara saara; yassir2374; UchiHarunoKid; Ajana; Hanna Hoshiko; ongkitang; hanazono yuri; Nana the Green Sparkle; Kyu Harukichi; bluesweetpink21 (**ini sudah apdet yaa:) maaf menunggu lama~**); Kangsohwi; silent reader xD; afatummy; Hasna Uchidomi (**ini sudah apdet. maaf bikin nunggu. semoga suka sama endingnya.**)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Addicted to You**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

**SasuSaku**_** and other**_

_**Are belong to **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Length : **__**3 of 3**_

_**Summary :**_

**Selamanya—hari-hariku hanya ada pada dirimu, Sasuke-kun..**

_**Warning :**_

_**ADULT CONTENT, LEMON, LIME, PWP! OOC! AU**__**!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Heyo~ long time no see~ huehehe XD**_

**Maaf baru apdet lanjutannya :(**

**Baru ada waktu dan ide**_**. Gomen ne.**_

**Yasudahlah**_**, don't like don't read!**_

_**Not Plagiat! Just enjoyed it.**_

_**I'll wait your Review^^**_

_**Thank you~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Addicted to You**_

_**Part III**_

_Present by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter <strong>_**Sebelumnya**_**—**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, hei, Nona. Kenapa kau bengong, sih? Omong-omong, ini apartemen Sasuke-<em>kun<em>, kan?"

Tidak ada yang merespon. Sakura pun terdiam. Ino masih berusaha mencerna, kemudian ia menghilang sebentar untuk menelpon di brengsek Uchiha. Apalagi rencananya kali ini?

Dan jantungnya semakin bertalu ketika mendengar wanita yang baru datang itu berucap—

—"Huh, sudahlah. Lagipula mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di sini. Jadi…salam kenal, ya, Haruno-_san_."

'DEG'

Hancur sudah. Hatinya benar-benar hancur ketika mendengar wanita itu berkata akan tinggal di sini. Lalu ke manakah ia harus pergi? Ke manakah ia harus pulang?

Jadi…?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter III - Last Chapter**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Sakura memandang nanar kamar yang ia tempati sekarang. Mengabaikan panggilan Ino di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi dan ketika ia membuka mata, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ia berada dalam satu atap dengan seseorang yang sudah mengambil Sasuke darinya?<p>

Bagaimana bisa…dia menyikapi ini?

Sakura jatuh terduduk bersandar di balik pintu, menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menangis. Tersedu tanpa seorang pun yang menenangkannya. Walau sebenarnya ada seseorang di depan pintu kamar yang ia tempati sekarang sedang berusaha masuk untuk membuat ia merasa nyaman.

Namun pada dasarnya Sakura keras kepala. Ia membiarkan sahabatnya itu terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Mengabaikan segala panggilan yang diperuntukkan untuknya. Membuat Ino semakin khawatir.

"Demi _Kami-sama_, Saki. Kumohon buka pintunya…kumohon…" pinta Ino dengan suara serak. Sakura yakin wanita pirang itu sudah menangis karenanya.

"_D-daijoubu_…Ino-_pig_. Aku—hanya ingin istirahat, kok," balas Sakura berusaha sekeras mungkin. Beberapa detik keadaan hening, sampai akhirnya suara Ino terdengar lagi.

"Aku tahu kau, Sakura. Aku mohon jangan berbohong. Aku mengenalmu bukan kemarin. Aku…Sakura kumohon…buka pintunya…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa…sungguh Ino…kumohon percaya padaku…" parau…suara Sakura sangat parau. Ino bisa mendengarnya. Ino menangis sejadinya…tidak sanggup berbohong lagi. Tapi bagaimana? Ia sudah berjanji dan dia bukanlah orang yang ingkar janji.

"Hei…" seseorang memanggilnya berbisik, Ino menoleh dan mendapati Karin yang meminta bangun dan ikut dengannya. Entah mengapa Ino merasa kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus seraya menghapus air matanya.

Karin terlihat menyesal juga, terpancar dari matanya yang sedikit berair. Ia tahu ia sudah menyakiti wanita berambut pink itu. "Sasuke memang brengsek. Aku tahu aku juga sama dengannya. Tapi tinggal beberapa hari lagi, Yamanaka. Setelah itu semuanya akan berakhir."

Ino mendelik sebal. "Tapi kenapa kau harus tinggal di sini juga? Dan kau bahkan meminta kamar yang ditempati Sakura. Apa otak Sasuke sudah tidak waras! Kau lihat bagaimana ekspresinya tadi, bukan?" ucapnya berusaha menahan emosi.

Karin menghela napas dan duduk di sofa. "Aku lihat…aku merasa sangat bersalah. Sama sepertimu, aku ingin mengaku yang sebenarnya. Tapi…janji tetaplah janji, Yamanaka."

"Tsk! Setelah ini selesai, aku akan membuat Uchiha itu menderita," desis Ino kemudian suara pintu terbuka membuat ia melihat siapa yang datang. Saat ia melihat bahwa itu tunangannya, ia langsung mendekati Sai dan menghambur dalam pelukan lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

"Ada apa, Ino-_chan_? Dan siapa wanita ini?" tanya Sai sambil melihat ke arah Karin yang semakin menghela napas.

"Aku Uzumaki Karin, _partner_ kalian dalam misi ini," balasnya malas kemudian memasuki kamarnya. Namun kemudian ia berhenti di depan pintu. "Tolong katakan pada Sakura untuk ekstra bersabar."

"Kami tahu itu," balas SaiIno bersamaan. Karin menghela napas lagi.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya," ujar Karin kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Menyisakan Sai dan Ino yang masih berpelukan. Sai memeluk Ino erat berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sstt—sudahlah Ino-_chan_, ini akan segera berakhir. Aku dengar semuanya sudah hampir beres," bisik Sai membawa Ino ke arah sofa. Ia memangku tunangannya itu dan mengusap pipi sang kekasih. "Jangan menangis lagi. Sakura adalah wanita yang sangat kuat, kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Ino mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian melarutkan diri dalam pelukan Sai semalaman.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura bangun terlebih dahulu. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Tapi kenapa rasanya sepi sekali? Ke mana Ino dan Sai? Dan—wanita itu. Mengingatnya membuat hati Sakura bagaikan ditusuk beribu bilah pedang tajam yang mengoyak hatinya. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan Sasuke dengan wanita itu dengan mengusap perutnya. Ia mengusap sayang kandungannya, berharap bayinya di dalam sana merasa tenang.<p>

"_Kaasan_ menyayangimu, sayang," bisiknya kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya ketika mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Ia pun beranjak dan berniat membukakan pintu.

Sebelumnya ia mengikat rambutnya yang sudah memanjang kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu seraya mengusap perutnya lagi. "Sebentar…" ucapnya lalu membuka pintu.

Dirinya yang menunduk, tidak mengetahui siapa yang berdiri di depannya. Sampai suara itu membuatnya terburu-buru mendongak ke atas. "Karin mana?"

'DEG'

"S-sasuke-_kun_…" bisik Sakura saat melihat sosok itu juga tengah menatapnya. Datar. Dingin. Tak ada hasrat apapun. Seketika hatinya mencelos ketika sosok Sasuke mencari seseorang di belakang tubuhnya.

"Karin?" tanya sosok itu lagi sambil mengusap belakang lehernya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, sampai ada suara di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang datang, Saku—ra…"

'DEG'

Seketika mata Ino melotot melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan Sakura. Tak lama, tabrakan di lengannya membuat Ino tersadar dan melihat Karin tergesa-gesa berjalan ke arah pintu, melewati Sakura lalu mengait lengan Sasuke di depan gadis pink itu. Yang sebelumnya mengecup pipi lelaki berambut raven yang datang pagi ini.

"Hai Sasuke-_kun_, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ohya, _by the way_, Yamakana, Haruno, aku pergi dulu, ya. _Bye_~" sapa serta ucap Karin pada Sasuke dan kedua gadis di belakangnya yang masih terdiam.

Sakura menunduk dalam. Masih mengusap perutnya dengan terus menggigit bibirnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca kemudian mendongak menatap 'pasangan' itu.

"S-selamat ber-bersenang-senang!" serunya yang hampir seperti bisikan dengan air mata yang mengalir bebas di kedua pipinya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan kembali memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Ino yang melotot ke arah Sasuke dan Karin.

Wanita ber_pony tail _itu langsung keluar, menutup pintu dan bicara dengan Sasuke juga Karin.

"Sasuke! Apalagi sih?! Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah muncul. Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu sekarang!" maki Ino pada Sasuke yang langsung melepaskan kaitan tangan Karin.

"Ino, aku tahu…tapi—"

"APA?! Aku sudah muak! Aku ingin sekali berteriak pada Sakura kalau selama ini kau hanya berbohong!"

"Kumohon jangan…semuanya sudah hampir beres. Setelah undangan disebar baru—"

"APA?!"

"Ino-_chan_?" seketika Ino menoleh melihat kekasihnya menutup pintu apartemen yang mereka tempati belakangan ini. "Loh, Sasuke?"

"Hn, Sai."

"Kau tidak bilang akan datang. Sakura—"

"Dia sudah kembali ke kamar dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, Sai. Tolong catat itu!" samber Ino membuat Sasuke menghela napas dalam. Sai langsung merangkul kekasihnya dan menatap Sasuke juga Karin.

"Cepat selesaikan. Aku ini juga lelaki dan memiliki orang yang kucintai. Jika aku jadi kau, aku lebih baik melamarnya tanpa berkesan apa-apa daripada seperti ini," ucap Sai membuat hati Sasuke mencelos.

"Sudahlah ayo pergi dan cepat selesaikan ini. Aku wanita juga sama seperti Sakura. Aku tidak mau kena karma nanti," ucap Karin tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah. Lusa mungkin aku akan datang lagi ke sini untuk mengantarkan undangan."

"UCHIHA!"

"Ino-_chan_ tenanglah. Itu artinya semuanya akan cepat berakhir, _okay_?"

"Sai…" lirih Ino menatap tunangannya kemudian beralih ke arah Sasuke dan Karin yang mulai menjauh. "…Sakura akan membenciku setelah ini…percaya padaku…"

Dan Sai hanya bisa mengelus sayang punggung kekasih tercintanya. Berharap usapan hangat tangannya akan menenangkan hati gadis itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku taman sendirian. Berharap semua masalah yang datang berangsur pergi kala ia berusaha melupakan segalanya yang terjadi. Tangannya sesekali mengelus perutnya yang sudah agak membuncit, berharap kasih sayangnya tersalurkan pada bayi dalam kandungannya. Berharap sang anak mengerti jika ia masih memiliki ibu yang sangat mencintai dan menginginkannya hadir di dunia ini.<p>

Walau sang ayah…mengabaikan keberadaannya dan memilih bersama wanita lain.

Mata Sakura kembali memanas. Pandangannya mengabur dan seolah memutar ulang kenangan yang ia miliki bersama Sasuke. Sekalipun sosok pemuda itu selalu disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya, namun entah mengapa ketika Sakura ingin bertemu, maka sosok itu akan selalu hadir menemaninya. Sekalipun akhirnya…kegiatan mereka berakhir di ranjang manis milik mereka berdua.

'Tidak…' Sakura berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Ia harus bebas untuk bisa benar-benar melupakan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia harus bisa keluar dari segala hal yang berkaitan dengan lelaki yang kini tidak lagi mencintainya. Ia harus…pergi dari dunia mereka.

Walau ia tahu…Sasuke lah yang lebih dulu meninggalkan dunia penuh cinta milik mereka itu.

Dan sekali lagi…Sakura menangis di bawah langit musim gugur yang mendingin. Berusaha menekan rasa sakit yang ia rasa jauh ke dalam dirinya. Berharap…ia bisa lupa siapakah ayah dari bayi yang kini di kandungnya.

Hanya itu…

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_~ aku beli air minum dulu, _okay_?" suara itu membuat Sakura tersentak dan sontak mendongak. Dan seketika…mata _emerald_nya bersiborok dengan mata _onyx_ yang kelam.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya bawahnya kuat sampai ia bisa mengecap rasa asin pada indera pengecapnya. Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi menghindari tatapan dingin nan datar itu. Sakit. Tuhan harus tahu jika kini Sakura amat sangat merasa sakit pada hatinya. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa ini adalah hukuman dari semua kebodohannya. Ia tahu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

'DEG'

Sakura meremas pahanya saat mendengar sosok itu bertanya. Lamat-lamat ia menggeleng tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sebentar lagi hujan. Pulang sana," suruh sosok itu lagi membuat air mata Sakura terjatuh tanpa disuruh. Memberanikan diri ia menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah yang basah.

"Apa pedulimu? Kau—tidak berhak m-mengaturku!" seru Sakura sontak berdiri, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun wanita hamil itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Hn. Tidak baik untuk bayimu."

"Jangan sok peduli padaku. Kau…kau bahagia bukan bisa bebas dari semua ini? Tidak menjadi seorang ayah di saat karirmu sedang sukses-suksesnya. Aku…tahu…jadi jangan sok peduli padaku!" bentak Sakura menatap nyalang pada 'mantan kekasihnya' itu.

Rasa terkejut Sasuke tertutupi karena pandangan Sakura mengabur akibat air matanya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat berusaha untuk tidak memeluk wanita merah muda yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tapi sekali lagi ia menelan pahit semua keinginannya. "Aku tidak peduli padamu. Hanya kasihan pada bayimu."

"Tsk! Jangan sok kasihan pada bayiku. Kau urus saja pacar barumu, dan buang lagi dia ketika dia sudah mengandung anakmu. Kumpulkan saja anak yang banyak dari wanita-wanita yang mau kau bodohi!" ketus Sakura walau ia tahu hatinya sangat sakit. Ia mengatakan itu padahal ia tahu ia juga termasuk dalam 'wanita-wanita bodoh' itu. "Kau…brengsek!"

"Cukup, Haruno!"

Seruan itu membuat Sakura menoleh dan melihat wajah Karin yang menatapnya marah.

"Maaf saja ya. Mungkin kaulah wanita terbodoh yang mau dimanfaatkan. Lagipula mana mau Sasuke dengan wanita kotor sepertimu?!" ujar Karin membuat mata Sakura melotot.

"Jaga mulutmu. Aku tahu kau lebih kotor dariku!" balasnya keras tidak peduli jika mereka jadi tontonan. "Kau…kau…hiks…kau mengambilnya dariku! Kau membuat bayiku kehilangan ayahnya! Wanita macam apa kau? Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sasuke yang kau ambil? Hiks…kenapa…?"

Sakura menyembunyikan tangisnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Tidak melihat Sasuke yang sudah hampir meledak karena ingin memeluk erat wanita itu. Namun sebuah tangan lain yang memeluk Sakuranya berhasil menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir mencapai wanita berambut pink yang kini masih menangis.

"Cukup, Sasuke. Jika memang kau sudah tidak mencintainya cukup pergi. Dan jangan menggangunya lagi! Dan TOLONG! Suruh wanitamu itu pergi dari apartemen yang—"

"Itu apartemen Sasuke, bukan? Seharusnya Haruno yang pergi, bukan aku," sambung Karin membuat orang itu melotot ke arahnya. "Heh, aku benar bukan, Yamanaka?"

Ino mengumpat dalam hatinya, kemudian membawa Sakura pergi. "Baik! Kami akan keluar dari apartemen laknat Uchiha brengsekmu itu!"

"Tidak…" Ino maupun Karin masih bisa mendengar suara lemah Sasuke yang tidak setuju pada keputusannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sakura mendengarnya atau tidak?

Ino melihat ke arah Sasuke yang menggeleng. Seolah berkata agar dirinya tidak membawa Sakura keluar dari apartemen itu. Namun juga ingin mengerjai balik tanpa sepengatahuan Sasuke, Ino hanya melengos dan membawa Sakura pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus menatapnya melas.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ino membawa Sakura memasuki apartemen baru yang akan mereka tempati. Mengabaikan panggilan maupun sms dari Sasuke –ia sangat yakin akan hal itu- yang berusaha memintanya membawa Sakura kembali ke apartemennya yang dulu.<p>

"Nah, Sakura. Ini kamarmu yang baru. Sekarang kau istirahat, _okay_?" pinta Ino mendudukkan Sakura di ranjang supaya sahabatnya bisa bersantai.

Sakura mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Ino…"

Ino tersenyum kecut. Mengelus kepala pink itu sayang. "Sama-sama. Dan kumohon maafkan aku…" bisiknya seraya memeluk sahabat kesayangannya itu.

Sakura tertawa pelan dan menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu. Aku…memang wanita yang sangat bodoh. Bodoh sekali sampai-sampai mau dimanfaatkan oleh lelaki."

"Saki…"

"Aku akan tidur sekarang. Jadi…bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Ino memandang Sakura sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Ia segera keluar dari kamar itu dengan sebelumnya mengucapnya selamat beristirahat pada sahabatnya. Sepeninggal Ino, Sakura kembali menangis dalam diam. Kembali memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke tadi di taman. Dan seketika rasa sakit kembali menghujam hatinya yang terluka itu.

"Apa salahku…apa semua yang kulakukan tak ada artinya bagimu? Kenapa…? Kenapa harus kau yang menyakitiku…Sasuke-_kun_…"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke menatap nanar kaca jendela yang menghadap ke arah kamar yang pernah ditempatinya bersama Sakura sebelum semua ini ia lakukan. Bagaimana malam itu mereka melakukannya…bagaimana Sakura selalu berlindung manja dalam pelukannya membuat Sasuke memukul daun jendela kesal atas apa yang dia lakukan.<p>

Ia tahu ini salah…tapi…jika ia akhiri sekarang…semuanya akan sia-sia? Besok…ia akan mengantarkan undangan pernikahan yang di dalamnya tertulis nama mereka berdua. Walau wanita merah muda itu tidak pernah tahu. Namun…di mana wanita itu sekarang? Kenapa Ino tidak sekalipun membalas pesannya atau mengangkat telponnya?

Kenapa Ino melakukan hal di luar rencana mereka?

"ARGH! SIAL!" maki Sasuke memukul jendela kaca di depannya. Anehnya tidak pecah, mungkin tidak terlalu keras. Napasnya memburu, ia harus mencari tahu di mana Ino membawa Sakura pindah.

Ia segera menelpon sekretarisnya untuk mencari tahu. Berharap malam ini juga ia dapat mengetahui di mana keberadaan wanita tercintanya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Keesokkan harinya, Sakura terbangun di pagi yang cerah. Berharap bahwa hari ini dapat membawanya pergi dari rasa sakit yang menghinggapinya. Berharap…dirinya tidak emosi lagi. Ia tahu, hal itu mungkin karena ia sedang hamil. Bagaimanapun…perkataannya kepada Sasuke kemarin sangatlah kasar. Ia sadar…bahwa tidak seharusnya ia membalas semuanya dengan hal yang buruk juga.<p>

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang empuk nan nyaman yang membuatnya tak ingin beranjak. Ia berharap…semua ini bisa berakhir. Ia berharap dengan pindah ke apartemen yang baru ini…kenangannya bersama Sasuke terlupakan walau sebagian dari dirinya tidak menginginkan itu.

Tetapi…ia tahu ia harus melakukannya. Agar luka yang ia miliki bisa sembuh. Ia…harus bisa merelakan lelaki itu pergi dari hidupnya. Ia harus bisa.

"Saki?"

"Ah? Ino-_pig_? Selamat pagi~" Sakura menyapa Ino dengan senyuman. Wanita berambut pirang itu melakukan hal yang sama kemudian meletakkan sarapan Sakura di depan wanita yang kini tengah hamil memasuki bulan ketiga.

"Kau sarapan dulu, _okay_? Setelah ini kita _check up_ ke dokter, _wakatta_?"

Sakura mengangguk kemudian memakan sarapannya. Ia…tidak boleh membuat sahabatnya itu kesusahan terus. Ia tidak boleh membuat Ino terus mengkhawatirkannya. Ia harus jadi Sakura yang dulu…kuat dan tidak cengeng! Itu harus!

"Sai mana?" tanya Sakura.

Ino tersenyum. "Sudah berangkat. Ada yang harus diselesaikannya," balasnya seolah tidak rela mengetahui bahwa hal yang Sai urus ternyata ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tetapi ia sedikit senang bisa mengerjai lelaki Uchiha menyebalkan itu.

"Oh begitu…"

Hening lagi.

"Habis _check up_, temani aku beli baju hamil, ya?" pinta Sakura yang hanya Ino balas dengan anggukan. "Hehe makasih mamaaaa!"

"Tsk! Jangan mulai lagi!" dengus Ino kemudian keluar kamar wanita pink itu, lalu kembali dengan segelas air putih. "Cepat makannya. Kan mau ke dokter dulu!"

"Iya-iya. Mama bawel banget, sih! Untung papa betah sama mama," balas Sakura cemberut dan menghabiskan makanannya.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menyerah pada sikap _moody_ Sakura semasa hamil. "Terserah deh."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke mengawasi dari jauh wanitanya itu. Sebisa mungkin bersembunyi agar Sakura maupun Ino tidak menyadari keberadaannya di lingkungan rumah sakit yang saat ini Sakura kunjungi. Ia bersyukur karena bisa menemukan wanita yang amat dicintainya itu kini. Maka setelah ini ia hanya perlu mengikuti mereka untuk tahu di manakah Sakuranya tinggal sekarang.<p>

"_Ne, ne_, Ino-_pig_, menurutmu baju yang seperti apa ya yang cocok untukku?" tanya Sakura pada sahabatnya.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab. "Ya mana kutahu. Kita kan belum sampai di tempat, lagipula kau kan bisa mencobanya dulu untuk menilai cocok tidaknya."

Sakura mengangguk bak anak kecil. Matanya berbinar tiba-tiba melihat mobil es krim. "Hei, Ino-_pig_! Ayo beli es krim!" seru Sakura seraya menarik tangan sahabatnya. Ino hanya mendengus geli mengikuti gerak wanita hamil itu.

Dan Sasuke di belakang mereka, merasa iri. Berharap bahwa dirinyalah yang berada di samping Sakura sekarang. Seseorang yang melihat senyuman cerah itu. Andai saja…semua yang ia rencanakan ini tidak membuatnya jauh dari wanita merah muda tercintanya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke masih betah memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang kini sedang menikmati es krim yang wanita itu beli. Wajah berbinar itu seolah terlihat sangat ceria walau Sasuke tahu pasti ia sudah sangat menyakiti Sakura.<p>

Dan ia akan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini…terakhir kalinya ia menyakiti wanita itu. Walau masih harus melihat air matanya mungkin saat wanita berambut pink itu datang ke pesta pernikahan yang sudah ia siapkan.

Tidak sadar jika sejak tadi ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kupikir menjadi _stalker_ itu melelahkan, Sasuke," seketika Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya.

"Sai?"

"Hn? Kenapa tidak kau hampiri? Bukankah sudah selesai dan hanya tinggal memberi undangan?" tanya Sai pada lelaki berambut raven itu.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Menurutmu bagaimana reaksi Sakura?"

"Mungkin dia akan berpikir bahwa kau akan menikahi Karin."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi—"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan dia seperti ini terus."

"Aku tahu, Sai. Kalau begitu beritahu aku alamat apartemen kalian yang baru."

"Kau bisa cari sendiri Sasuke. Bukankah mudah untuk seseorang menemukan orang yang dicintainya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Sai benar. Tetapi kenapa rasanya justru semakin sulit. Ketika ia menoleh untuk melihat lelaki pucat itu, Sai sudah berjalan ke arah Ino dan juga wanita merah jambunya.

"Haaaah, sudahlah."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke memandang pintu apartemen di depannya. Memantapkan hati untuk melihat segala reaksi yang mungkin akan dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini yang terakhir dan setelah ini ia akan jujur. Jujur pada kekasih hatinya itu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.<p>

'Ting tong~'

"Sebentar~"

'Jleb'

Hatinya terasa tertohok mendengar suara itu. Suara Sakuranya. Suara wanita yang tengah mengandung anaknya. Akankah wanita itu akan menerima kehadirannya sekarang?

"Siap—S-sasuke-_kun_?" mata wanita berambut _bubble gum_ itu membulat, namun segera merapikan ekspresinya dan kembali bertanya canggung. "A-ada apa? K-kau mencari Sai, ya?"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menarik Sakura ke dalam ciumannya. Lalu berucap sedatar mungkin. "Bukan. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan undangan. Undangan pernikahan."

'DEG'

Seketika Sakura lupa cara bernapas. Ia berharap ada yang membantunya menyuplai oksigen agar ia tak kehabisan. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Matanya memanas, kedua tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Menunduk menghindari tatapan dingin itu. Namun ia memantapkan hati untuk menghargai keputusan Sasuke.

"Aaa—b-begitukah? _O-omedetou_…Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…k-kau…mau masuk d-dulu?" jawab serta tawar Sakura pada lelaki itu.

Sasuke hanya memandang lurus, padahal dalam hati ia berteriak ingin sekali merengkuh wanitanya. Kembali menyakinkan diri, Sasuke menggeleng dan memberikan dua buah undangan kepada Sakura. "Tidak usah. Aku sibuk. Kalau begitu aku pamit, Haruno. Aku harap kau datang,  
>ucapnya dan kemudian berbalik, tidak menyadari air mata yang langsung menetes dari mata Sakura.<p>

'Tes tes tes'

"Huks—" Sakura cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya meredam tangisan yang hampir keluar. Matanya memandang nanar dua undangan yang terjatuh ke lantai.

'_Kami-sama_…kenapa takdirku seperti ini…? K-kenapa…?'

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ino berharap bisa memutar waktu. Menolak semua permintaan Uchiha kurang ajar yang seenaknya meminta dirinya membantu lelaki itu. Andai saja…ia tidak janji, mungkin ia akan jujur pada Sakura sekarang.<p>

Dan ketika ia membuka pintu saat pulang tadi, dirinya menemukan dua buah undangan pernikahan. Wanita berambut pirang itu langsung mengambil benda persegi itu lalu langsung membukanya.

_**Happy Wedding**_

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**7 September 20XX**

Memang benar. Di sana tertulis nama sahabatnya dan juga kekasih sahabatnya. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang, Sakura pasti tahunya bahwa yang tertulis di sana nama Sasuke dan wanita berambut merah itu.

Bisakah sekarang Ino jujur pada Sasuke bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke akan menikahi dirinya? Bukan wanita bernama Karin itu?

Ino menuju kamar Sakura yang terkunci rapat. Ia samar-samar masih bisa mendengar suara tangisan yang ia sangat yakin berasal dari bibir sahabat merah mudanya itu. Ino mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Sakura…? _D-daijoubu_?" panggil Ino di depan pintu kamar.

"…" tak ada sahutan. Ino merasa khawatir sekali. Maka sekali lagi ia mengetuk pintu itu seraya memanggilnya.

"Sakura…? Ini aku Ino. Boleh aku ma—" 'Cklek cklek' Dikunciiiiii!, batin Ino berteriak. Ia mengetuk lagi keras-keras. "Sakuraaaa! Dengarkan aku, Sakura. Kau harus dengarkan aku—"

"Dia akan menikah, Ino…bukankah seharusnya aku senang? B-bukankah seharusnya aku—"

"Tidak, Sakura! Dengarkan aku! Kau! Kau yang dinikahi olehnya. Kau yang akan menikah dengan Sasuke bukan Karin. Percaya padaku. Selama ini mereka hanya—"

"Sudahlah, Ino. Aku mau istirahat dulu. Menyiapkan diri sebelum pernikahan itu agar aku tidak kelihatan bodoh. Ingatkan aku soal tanggalnya, _okay? Jaa_…"

"Sakura…"

Ino jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar sahabatnya. Rasa bersalah semakin menguasai dirinya. Padahal ia sudah jujur. Sekuat hati ia mengingkari janjinya. Tapi jawaban Sakura? Wanita hamil itu tidak sama sekali percaya padanya. Ino menangis…menyadari kebodohannya. Berharap semua ini akan berakhir.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura mematut diri di depan cermin. Melihat dirinya yang terbalut gaun yang sebisa mungkin menyesuaikan dengan perutnya yang agak buncit. Walau bagaimanapun, kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Mau tidak mau ia harus memperhatikan apa yang ia pakai.<p>

'Cklek'

"Sakura?"

"Ah! Ino-_pig. Jaa_, aku sudah siap, kok," ucap Sakura menghampiri sahabatnya. Sebenarnya Ino akan senang jika Sakura menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah pernikahannya, melihat bagaimana wanita itu berekspresi sekarang.

"Huh, ya sudah ayo. Tapi janji…jangan menangis di sana?" ucap Ino pelan meyakinkan. Seketika senyuman muncul di bibir Sakura.

"Siap, bos. Yuk ah."

Berusaha mengabaikan sakit yang ia miliki, entah sebesar apa luka yang ia pendam. Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin memantapkan hati. Ia tahu…lelaki itu memang bukan untuknya. Lelaki itu diciptakan untuk orang lain yang lebih beruntung. Ia…harus bisa menerima ini.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Sakura merasa risih diperhatikan. Entah kenapa ada yang aneh di sini. Ke mana Karin? Ia pikir ia sudah datang telat, dan mungkin pemberkatan sudah selesai. Tetapi…"<em>Pig<em>…kok…acaranya belum mulai? _Pig_?" merasa tak ada jawaban, Sakura melihat ke samping kanannya, namun tak menemukan sahabatnya. Ia merengut mencoba mencari tempat duduk. Tapi sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti.

"Kau datang?"

'DEG'

'Kuat, Sakura, kuattt!' dalam hati Sakura meyakinkan diri, kemudian berbalik menghadap seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"I-iya, S-sasuke-_kun_…a-aku datang…" balasnya gugup entah mengapa. Sakura berbasa-basi menengokkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari wanita bermahkotakan merah di kepalanya. "D-di mana p-pengantin wanitanya? A-atau acaranya belum m-mulai?"

"Memang belum mulai karena kami menunggumu…"

"E-eh?"

"…dan Karin tidak datang."

"_N-nani_? D-dia…"

"Kau tidak lihat undangannya?"

"U-untuk apa? Itu pasti sudah jelas namamu dan Karin yang tertulis di sana," balas Sakura menahan sakitnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Betapa wanita ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin, Haruno-_san_?"

"Aku pikir kau tahu jawabannya."

"Hhhh…" Sasuke menghela napas. Kemudian mengeluarkan undangan dari dalam sakunya, menyerahkan kepada Sakura. "…bukalah."

Sakura menatap tidak mengerti pada lelaki itu. Apalagi ketika banyak kembang api yang tiba-tiba diluncurkan. Suara musik romantis yang mengalun. Suasana yang ramai. Tetapi karena Sasuke memaksanya untuk membuka undangan itu, ia pun menuruti. Dan seketika…napasnya seolah berhenti. "I-ini…"

"Hn. Menikahkan dengan Saku—"

'PLAK'

'Siiing~'

Suasana mendadak kembali hening yang awalnya mulai ramai. Sasuke memegang pipinya yang ditampar oleh Sakura.

"Sakura…?"

"Apa? Belum cukup kau mempermainkanku? Apa maumu kali ini? APA LAGI YANG KAU INGINKAN DARIKU?!" ucap Sakura yang diakhiri bentakan. Sasuke membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Haruskah akhirnya seperti ini. Bagaimana jika Sakura tidak mau mengerti dan menerima?

"Sakura…aku—"

"Cukup. Kenapa kau suka sekali menyiksaku? Kau pikir bagaimana bisa aku datang ke sini? Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku berusaha menerima jika kau akhirnya akan menikahi orang lain dan bukan aku? Tapi—permainan apalagi yang akan kau mainkan sekarang, Sasuke? Apalagi…?" Sakura kembali menangis. Mengingkari janjinya pada Ino. Tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Menangislah yang hanya bisa ia lakukan.

"Sakura dengarkan aku…"

"Cukup, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku…tidak mau kau permainkan lagi. Sudah cukup…"

"Sakura!"

"…aku tidak mau terluka lagi. Aku yakin ini hanya akan berakhir dengan tertawaan saja karena betapa bodohnya seorang Sakura Haruno, kan? Jadi aku…"

"Sakura!"

'DEG'

Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke kembali membentaknya. Ia menatap sosok itu tak berkedip. Kedua tangan Sasuke meremas bahunya, memandang lurus ke dalam mata _emerald_nya yang basah. _Onyx_ kelam itu benar-benar menyelami dirinya. Walau sudah menangis sedari tadi. Sakura masih belum bisa menghentikan isakannya.

"Sakura dengar…apa kau ingat kalau kau ingin dilamar dengan cara yang berbeda? Dan sangat berkesan? Aku tahu ini berlebihan tetapi…aku…maksudku kau juga ingin kita punya istana sendiri kan? Kau menjadi ratunya…itu semua…karena itulah aku melakukan ini. Aku minta maaf sudah banyak menyakitimu. Aku tidak mungkin menikahi orang lain selain dirimu. Sungguh…aku…"

"Hiks…"

"Saki…"

"Jahat…tapi tidak seperti ini juga…hiks hiks…"

"Saki…"

'Sret'

Habis sudah kesabarannya. Sasuke langsung menarik sosok itu ke pelukannya. Menyamankan Sakura dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lelaki yang memeluknya kini hanya mengatakan bahwa ini semua untuk memenuhi permintaannya. Tetapi…kesan yang tertinggal benar-benar nyata. Menyakitkan.

"Bodoh. Kau bodoh! Aku memang minta yang berbeda, tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Hiks hiks…bahkan sekarang aku sedang hamil. Sasuke-_kun_ bodoh. Hiks hiks…"

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita itu. Berbisik lembut. "Maaf…maafkan aku, Saki…maaf…sekarang…maukah kau menikah denganku?"

'Buk'

"AH!" Sasuke merasa separuh raganya melayang ketika Sakura tiba-tiba menendang barang pribadinya. Lelaki bermata onyx itu lantas langsung melepas dekapannya. "S-sakura…"

"_Baka. Idiot. Moron. Stupid_. Bodoh. Kau masih bertanya begitu? Tentu saja kau harus menikahiku, Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang di rumah baru mereka yang selama ini Sasuke rencanakan. Bibirnya menjelajah leher wanita berambut permen kapas itu. Tangannya memeluk protektif perut yang di dalamnya ada bayi mereka.<p>

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sakura berusaha untuk tidak mendesah ketika bibir dan tangan Sasuke semakin liar menjelajah.

"_Well_…kau tahu jika lelakimu ini memang brengsek, Uchiha Sakura. Tapi kalau kau mau tahu, Sai, Ino, orang tua kita tahu tentang rencanaku," balas Sasuke menaikkan tangannya kemudian meremas payudara Sakura.

"_Nani_?! Mmhmhh…ini pasti karenah kau memaksa mereka? Ugh…pelan-pelan _baka_!" kaget Sakura seraya mendesah dalam pertanyaannya sendiri. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutnya permainan bibir maupun tangannya.

"Jika kau pikir begitu, ya silahkan saja. Daripada kita membicarakan hal yang sudah pasti membuatku makin ingin bunuh diri. Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini kan?" ujar serta balas Sasuke seraya mencubit _nipple_ Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah bebas dari baju yang dikenakannya.

"Umhh…b-bahkan istri yang sedang hamil pun ingin kau…aahhh~ S-sasuke-_kun_hh~" Sakura semakin mendesah ketika tangan lihai Sasuke semakin meremas kedua payudaranya. Bibirnya yang bermain di sekitar leher sampai telinganya membuat Sakura lupa tentang apa yang sudah suaminya itu lakukan.

Sasuke membalik badan Sakura kemudian menggendongnya ala _bridal_ lalu membawa wanita itu ke ranjang mereka. Tak sepenuhnya menindih seseorang yang kini mengandung bayinya, mulut Sasuke bekerja menelusuri tubuh yang agak gemuk itu. Memberi gigitan di mana-mana. Tangannya yang bebas menarik lurus gaun yang Sakura pakai sampai kain itu membebaskan kulit putih halus yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Aaah~ S-sasuke-_kun_hhh~" lirih Sakura ketika tangan Sasuke mulai beralih pada bibir kemaluannya, menyapa milik gadisnya yang sangat ia rindukan. "Ummhh…j-jangan menggodaku…oooh~" tangan Sakura menjambak kasar rambut lelaki yang kini masih berpakaian utuh. Seolah-olah masih ingin menikmati istrinya terlebih dahulu.

"Oooh~ ummhh~ S-sasuke-_kun_hhh~" Sakura tak sabaran. Tangan yang kini digantikan oleh bibir Sasuke semakin mengacak isi vaginanya. Membuat Sakura bergerak tidak karuan. Mendesahkan nama sang suami dengan wajah penuh peluh dan bibirnya yang terbuka. Menikmati apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Kau tidak berubah, Saki. Selalu tidak bisa diam," respon Sasuke setelah menelan habis cairan Sakura. Kini dirinya membuka seluruh baju yang masih dipakainya. Sakura menunggu sambil memainkan _nipple_nya yang kembali menegang.

Melihat itu, Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat kain terakhir yang ia pakai. Setelah semuanya tercecer di lantai, Sasuke langsung melahap habis bibir sang istri dengan tangannya yang bermain di kedua _nipple_ istrinya.

Ciumannya turun menggantikan tangannya dan langsung melahap satu payudara Sakura, sebisa mungkin seolah membuat benda kenyal itu berada seluruhnya di dalam mulutnya. Sakura mendesah tidak karuan, ketika payudaranya yang satu lagi di remas keras oleh tangan lihai Sasuke.

Sakura membawa tangannya menutup mulutnya, meredam desahan menggila akibat kenikmatan tiada tara yang ia terima. Apalagi lutut Sasuke sengaja menggesek kewanitaannya.

"Ooh~ k-kumohon Sasuke-_kun_…j-jangan menggodaku lagiihhh~ aaahhh~" wanita hamil itu kembali merasa dirinya klimaks. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kemudian mengulum _nipple_ satunya yang tadi dimainkan oleh tangannya. "Sahsukeh-_kun_hhh~"

"Hn?"

"C-cepathhh~ akuhh~ hmmm~ AH!"

Sasuke menyeringai ketika ia kembali memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Sakura. Tubuh istrinya bergetar. Seolah tidak sabar akan kegiatan mereka selanjutnya. Sasuke selama ini menahan nafsunya. Jadi bayangkan bagaimana Sakura malam ini?

"UGH!" saking menikmati _foreplay_ Sasuke, Sakura tidak sadar jika suaminya itu sudah memasukinya. Ia mencengkeram seprai kuat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan milik suaminy yang terus berusaha memasuki dirinya dengan utuh. "Ummhh…"

Dan ketika merasa seluruh miliknya tertanam, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan maju mundur di dalam istrinya. Sakura memindahkan tangannya melingkari leher Sasuke. Ranjang tempat mereka memadu kasih bergerak seirama sentakan yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Umhh…S-sasuke-_kun_hhh! Oooh!" wajahnya mendongak merasakan kenikmatan yang selama ini hilang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum di atasnya seraya menciumi segala cela yang bisa ia ciumi di tubuh istrinya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura…"

"Aku juga…ah! Aku juga mencintaimu…ughh…S-sasuke-_kun_hh…"

Dan seolah terus mengikuti nafsu, namun memperhatikan kehidupan yang ada di antara mereka. Sasuke maupun Sakura seolah menumpahkan semua kerinduan yang selama ini mereka miliki dalam percintaan yang mereka jalani malam itu. Seolah bulan dan bintang menjadi saksi bagaimana Sasuke terus menerus menikmati dirinya yang menggagahi istri tercintanya itu.

Ingatkan Sakura juga untuk mencari Ino, Sai, kedua orang tua juga kedua mertunya besok.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : <strong>_**Maaf baru**_** update **_**lagi, dan maaf kalau**_** ending**_**nya begitu. Saya sudah berusaha untuk menemukan kembali ide saya dulu, tapi ga dapet-dapet. Semoga memuaskan. Maaf kalau lemonnya jelek. Udah lama ga buat lemon jadi ancur gitu.**

**Mohon **_**review**_**nya, ya! Terima kasih~**

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
